love between them
by ohhmyjonasx3
Summary: happens after Junior doesn't go through with the wedding
1. Should I Really?

_**Ch. 1- Should I really?**_

_This takes place after Junior backs out of his wedding…_

So after junior confessed to his self and Laura that he loved Kris still and that he never would "not" love her, he ran away.. _he thought to his self maybe what Kris does really works, so he tried it. He ran away; not knowing where he was going. _But once again he found himself back at Davis' Farms and once again his father yelling at him

"Why did you walk out on her like that" Ken Davis angrily asked

"DAD! I don't want to talk about it" Junior trying to make it clear

"You still love her don't you?" he asked serious

Junior a little confused thought that his dad was talking about Laura "I asked her to marry me, I think I do have some feelings for her but not as much as…."

"As who Junior?" Ken wondering

Junior said nothing _but he was really thinking…thinking of how much that he really loved Kris and how he should of never let her let him go, he really loved Kris but what did she think of Junior running away after calling off the wedding and saying nothing to anyone?. That was his biggest fear of what SHE thought._

Ken then said louder "Who Junior who? Kris?"

Junior looked up and shouted "Yes, is it so bad that I love her? I have always loved her and I will always love her." Junior also added "And you better get used to it"

Ken then concerned for his son shouted to him on Juniors way out "B-BU-BUT what if she doesn't love you?

Junior getting mad at him said "I know she does" in a serious tone.

_Junior headed to raintree to find Kris, all the way there he thought of how much he loved her and how he wanted them together but after just 2 days with Junior gone would she still feel the same way and would she remember what she said to him the day before the wedding? Did she really truly love him? _Junior almost turned around but he knew that he needed to get what needed to be done,...done. Junior arrived at raintree sooner then he had hoped. When he got there he new exactly where Kris would be; with wildfire.

_What was I going to say? What was she going to say? What was going to happen? All these thoughts traced through Juniors head on the way up to Kris. __**What really was going to happed??**_


	2. I Love You!

_**Ch. 2- I Love You!**_

When Junior walked in the barn he immediately saw Kris, his face lit up. He walked in when she was talking to wildfire. He had heard her ask wildfire where Junior might be, but Junior just ignored it and went to go talk to her. She saw him and immediately hugged him and started to yelled "where have you been? You can't just leave" and he responded with "You always did" She then got angry and ask why he had done that. He said he needed to clear his head; Kris knew what that was like so she didn't say anything else. Kris was petting wildfire and it got really quite Junior knew he needed to tell Kris, but Kris couldn't take the silence anymore so she said something.

"So, did you clear your head?"

He nodded and he blurted out "Kris, I'm still in love with you" not even meaning too.

Matt interrupted "Junior" Junior just looked at Matt and said "Hey, Matt" Matt told Junior that they need to _talk_, _Junior was sort of afraid of what Matt would say. _They got on some horses and started riding.Instead of Matt saying something fist Junior did, Junior said thank you to Matt. Matt was so confused no one could understand so matt said "uh, for what man"

Junior said "For making me realize I was in love with Kris, and for helping me not make the biggest mistake of my life."

Matt said "Yeah.. that's what I have to talk to you about." he continued as they begin to slow down "I think I made the biggest mistake of my life"

Junior concerned as a friend said "How?"

Matt sort of scared continued " I love Kris, and that I broke you and Laura up; I can't have Kris."

Junior got defensive and said "She came back to raintree, she didn't come back to you." and there a fight was a started. Matt got mad a pushed Junior off the horse and into the water and there it was again, A battle over Kris"

_Kris knew something wasn't right; Matt and Junior should be back by now. Kris got on Flame and starting riding. She found Matt and Junior there fighting. _

Kris yelled "WHY, WHY again?? DON'T do this again"

Junior knew Kris meant business "Matt, get off me" Junior says

Matt said "Why because you have to do everything Kris says"

_Junior by this time had gotten angry and didn't want to deal with Matt again. He has already went through this, but he would do anything he could to have the love of his life. _Junior pulled Kris over to the side a little and said "Kris, we need to talk" She said alright and told matt that they'd be back in a minute or so. Kris jokingly said "You know we're not any good at this talking thing right?" Junior just laughed thinking about the night at the photo booth.

_Junior turned toward Kris and spilled all of his feeling out, everything including how much he loves her. He told her that he didn't want to be with anyone else._

"But, Why did you do that to Laura at the Wedding." Kris asked.

Junior just answered back and said "Because I saw you, I love you"

Kris said "When things seem too good to be true, they probably are"

Junior said "What about now?" and kissed her

She said "I can't do this Junior, I just can't"

_Junior looked at her wondering why?, She had told her how she had felt and he too felt the same way, but why couldn't they be together. _Soon enough he asked her "Why?"

She said "Because, It is going to end up the same way it has every time, and this time I'm going to be more heartbroken"

"This time it's going to be different I promise" Junior said

Kris asked "How can it be any different, we're the same people"

"We Love each other"

Kris said "So you didn't love me before?"

"Yes, I've always loved you, I knew I wanted you the day you came to raintree, I love you Kris" Junior reinsured her

_Kris said nothing. She couldn't say anything. She had no idea what to say, how to react. The man she is in love with told her that he loved her too. She knew she should of went with it and made something of it but she just couldn't. She knew how it ended up every single time and still she wanted to try, try again because she loved him, she couldn't just let him go. She knew she had to speak up at the moment and tell him that she wanted to make something out of this and that she loved him, but how was she going to say that after saying she didn't want to try anymore. She loved him but how was she going to say that again?._


	3. I Really Do Love You!

_**Ch. 3-I Really Do Love You.**_

_Junior and Kris were still talking in the open field tell each other there feeling and Kris knew she better speak up before he got away again, found someone more important then Kris and married her. She had to say something but what? She tried to hold back on the most obvious but she couldn't._

"Junior, I love you, I really do love you"

"But what's the catch?" Junior said

"NOTHING" Kris said

_You should have saw their faces, both of the lit up from excitement, knowing that they could have a relationship but Junior still knew that it wasn't the same, He still had to win her back but he wasn't sure how. So he went to talk to Pablo. Pablo and Junior were just talking about what he should do._

Pablo ask Junior "Do you love her?"

"More than you can Imagine" Junior said

"Then do something about it" Pablo ordered Junior

Junior went for a swim and then called Danni. Junior told Danni to meet him at the jewelry story in a half-an-hour. There they met and Junior ask Danni to help pick out a ring for Kris. They found a perfect ring, It was gorgeous. Danni went back to work and Kris was there. Danni didn't know what to say, Danni didn't know if Junior had already proposed or If he talked about it? So, she just acted Normal.

"Danni, why are you acting so weird?" Kris asked

"Uh, I'm not" Danni said and walked away.

Danni went back to Davis' Farms and helped Junior pick out and outfit for the proposal.

She told him "Don't let her slip through your fingertips this time"

He was ready to go and off he went. He went to raintree where he found Kris. He told Kris they needed to talk, they went off to a quite place.

Junior got down on one knee and asked "Kristine Furillo, will you marry me?


	4. And Here We Go Again

_**Ch. 4- And Here We Go Again**_

"Junior what are you doing?" Kris said excited

"Asking you to marry me, I love you Kris"

_Kris just stood there in amazement thinking that maybe he really did love her as much as he claims.._

"So what's the answer?" Junior

She said "YES! I'll marry you."

"Really?" Junior asked

"Of course, I love you Junior" Kris said

"Lets run away; lets just get out of here and drive somewhere and get married tonight" Junior implied

"I got to get my stuff" Kris said happy

"Meet me at the raintree gate at 6:00pm?"

"Okay, bye" She said running off

_Junior was so exited that Kris had actually said yes to him. He had to meet her at the raintree gate at 6:00 so he went home and unfortunately ran into Ken Davis Sr_

"Danni is going to be here is a few minutes I have to talk to you about the farm and the horses" Ken said

"I have to be somewhere at 6:00, so I'm kind of in a hurry" Junior stated

"What can be more important than a family meeting?"

"Hum…lets see" Junior started to say but Ken cut him off "Junior, come on"

"AHH" Junior replied and started walking down the stairs but leaving his bag in his room so his dad wouldn't notice, he was planning to tell him that they were getting married after they did so he couldn't stop them.

_Junior and Ken walked in the barn and saw Danni, they talked a little while but all Junior could think about was Kris, he kept looking at his krzr for the time. He didn't want to be late; Kris might think that he was standing her up so he rushed and hurried them and didn't even bother listing. He finally got out of there, went up to the house got his bags and drove out of the driveway in his Porsche really fast._

_Just about that time Kris had just gotten to the gate, she was looking everywhere for Junior and she couldn't find him; she was about to turn away then she saw him pull up.._

He pulled up and told her "I got here as soon as I could"

She said "It's okay, I just got here" and gave him a kiss

_She got in the car, and they sped up and she yelled "whooo hooo" in happiness_

Junior look over at her and just smiled and then they both looked at each other and realized what they were doing and he said "Here we go again" and smiled she knew this time; they would be together forever.

She looked over at Junior and said "What about raintree?"


	5. Everyone Deserves Someone Like You

_**Ch.5-Everyone Deserves Someone Like You.**_

"What about it?" Junior asked

"I can't just leave everything behind, I love Raintree"

"You know we could back if you want."

"Junior, Everyone Deserves someone like you"

_Junior just smiled at what she just said and Kissed her then turned around._

"Jean asked me to come back to Raintree, but I can't because I'm with you .." Kris said

"So, you saying you have to choose between me and Raintree"

"Yeah.."

"Please choose me…"

"I do..100"

"You know, you can stay at my house until we find a place and get married"

"What will you dad think?"

"I don't care; I'm with you that's all that matters.."

"Where here" Junior added "You can go talk to Jean and Matt and I will talk to my dad, I think I need to do that by myself"

_There Kris was walking into the Ritter's House, Everything thing was going through her mind. What would Matt do, would he still want me to train with him?_

"Kris, I thought you left" Jean said

"I just couldn't leave everything behind." Kris said

Matt intruded "Oh, well congrats I heard the news" He said rudely

"Matt, we need to talk" Kris said

**Sorry it's sooo short; I just wanted to leave with a cliffhanger because It makes it much more interesting..**


	6. Everythings GoodFor Now

_**Ch.6-Everythings Good; For Now**_

"Uh yeah sure" Matt said walking out of the house

"Matt, I can still help you train the horses, that works, but you and I don't"

"My mom told me about Junior and things, you guys were always meant to be it's okay, I will be fine soon ; I just need help with the dirty dozen"

"Thanks Matt" she said that then Pablo pulled in

"Hey Kris, I need to talk to you" Pablo yelled motioning her to come here

"Be right there" Kris said walking toward her

"Yeah Pablo?" Kris said

"Congratulations, I heard about you and Junior…but Jean said that you guys were running away."

"I would miss this place too much, but were still getting married though"

_Jean then walked out and Kris could tell Pablo was staring at her. Kris knew that Pablo and Jean were ment for each other just as much as Junior and her were._

"Pablo, Just go talk to her. I know she feels the same way too" Kris urged Pablo

"What would I say?"

"Just tell her how you really feel"

_Once he said that Jean walked up and a million thoughts were running through Pablo's head, Should I really do this? I need to. She has a right to know. Pablo gave Kris the go-I'm-going-to-do-this look and Kris excused herself. Junior Porsche had just pulled up and Kris was ready to go. Kris got in the car and Junior asked Kris how everything went._

"Ah, everything went well. He acted as if he was fine and understood" Kris answer "What about you?"

"Surprisingly he actually thought it was a good idea, you staying at Davis' for awhile"

"What?" Kris screamed really loud

"I know, I talked to him and said how that I proposed to you and that I wanted you to stay there until we find a place and he said that would be great, and I asked him about the conversation we had about you weren't the right one and things." Junior started but he had to take a breath and started again "He said that he thought about it and that if I loved you then he should get used to it and start to like the girl that I'm in love with"

"OMG, Junior that is great!" Kris said very exited

"I know, actually everythings good; for now" He said laughing

_Kris and Junior decided to go back to Davis. _

Pablo and Jean were talking about horses and stuff but Pablo knew that he should take his own advice and do something about him loving Jean.

"Jean, we need to talk; it's kind of Important." Pablo said and Jean started to look nervous.


	7. Welcome to the Family

_**Ch. 7- Welcome to the Family.**_

"Uhm, yeah sure Pablo" Jean said nervously

"Can we go in the house?" Pablo asked

"Sure"

_Both Pablo and Jean was nervous; Pablo had no idea what he was going to say. Jean had no idea what Pablo was going to say. Jean had always been in love with Pablo but she wasn't sure how Pablo felt. Pablo of course felt the same way. He had always wanted to come back to Raintree, but how was he going to do that? He didn't want to come back because he didn't want to deal with the feeling anymore, that's why he had left Raintree. Jean saw the look on Pablo's face; he was in deep thought and Jean got scared. She was afraid of what Pablo might say._

"Pablo?, What was it that you needed to talk about?" Jean asked Pablo interrupting his thought.

"Well, I have to tell you something but I'm not sure how your going to react" Pablo said

"Alright.." Jean said worried

"I'm in love with you" Pablo said bluntly

_Jean was very surprised at what Pablo just said. He actually feels the same was as she did. Jean didn't move; she just looked stunned. _

"Aw, Pablo I love you too" Jean said not sure how things were going to go.

_Kris and Junior had just arrived at Davis' and Ken asked to speak to Kris alone._

"If your in this for the money, you better get out NOW" Ken said angry. He wasn't that sure if he was okay with the marriage he just wanted his son happy

"I'm not, I love Junior with all of my heart and I would never do that to him, or you."

"Alright, Welcome to the family." Ken said and hugged Kris.

"Thanks, it's good to have a family" Kris said with a big smile on her face.

_She loved Junior so much and now she was getting approved by his family? Danni and her were friends kind of now and Junior and her was better than ever. She went into the house to find Junior but she couldn't find him anywhere so she thought he would be in his room. She walked in to find Laura and Junior sitting on his bed and Junior holding a piece of paper._

"Junior, what is Laura doing here?" Kris said concerned


	8. They Belong Together

_**Ch.8-They Belong Together**_

"We were just talking" Junior said

"Oh okay; what do you have in your hand?" She said looking down at the paper

"Uhm, Junior I should go so you can tell her the news" Laura said excusing herself

"WHAT NEWS?" Kris said wondering

"This" Junior said handing the paper to Kris

_Kris couldn't believe her eyes. She had been waiting for so long for so long and now she finally had it. But how did Junior do it?_

**--Ritter's--**

"_I'm in love with you" Pablo said bluntly_

_Jean was very surprised at what Pablo just said. He actually feels the same was as she did. Jean didn't move; she just looked stunned. _

"_Aw, Pablo I love you too" Jean said not sure how things were going to go._

"Are you serious?" Pablo asked; he was so exited

"Yeah, I have always loved you Pablo" Jean said as Pablo went to kiss her

_This was everything and more that Pablo had always wanted. Pablo loved every minute with Jean that he had._

"Mom? Pablo?" Matt said interrupting the kiss

"Oh hi Matt" Jean said feeling embarrassed 

"Mom? Can we talk?" Matt asked her

"Yeah Matt, I'll be right there" Jean said

"Pablo, I'll be right back" Jean said to Pablo then walked to the living room where Matt was sitting on the couch

"Yeah Matt?" Jean said to Matt while she was sitting down on the couch

"What's going on with you and Pablo, I kind of saw everything" Matt asked trying the figure out what was going on between his mom and Pablo

"Nothing…yet, but I really like him and I always have; Matt" Jean said simply

"MOM, It's okay, I like Pablo" Matt said laughing. "Cause If I didn't you'd have to get rid of him"

_Still Matt was thinking of Kris, he didn't really like her getting married to someone else; especially Junior. When she had first came to Raintree they both told each other that they wouldn't ask her out but Junior went behind his back and asked her out. Junior and Kris had always been meant to be, but he didn't want to see it. He was so heartbroken when he saw the pictures taken from the photo booth at the party. All Kris said was that she was at a party and had to kiss someone but by the pictures you could tell they were much much more. Thinking back on the just makes him sad again. He actually never WON her even when they were together. She had always liked Junior more and he actually won. He just needed to get over the fact that Junior and Kris were together. They belonged together._

"Uh mom?" Matt said realizing that it had been 20 minutes after he had went into thought

"Yeah, I'm in the Kitchen" Jean said 

"I'm going to Junior's in a little while, I have to talk to him and Kris" 

"Okay, just be back by dinner; Pablo's coming over"

"Alight, Bye" Matt said walking up to his room to take a shower and get ready

**--Davis'--**

"Junior how did you do it?" Kris asked Junior talking about the paper that she was starring at she had been waiting for this moment for over 6 months

"My charm of course" Junior said laughing

"Junior, seriously how did you get this, I already talked to them they said no. How did you get it?" Kris said wonder being very serious.


	9. Never Will I Let You Go

_**Ch.9-Never Will I Let You Go**_

"Whoa Kris chill" Junior said trying to calm Kris down

"How did you do it?" Kris asked concerned 

"It's a long story, so sit down" Junior said taking Kris over to his bed and sitting her down "I went to Congressmen Nichols and Laura and told them how sorry I was for just walking out on her like that. I told them that I didn't love her and that I should of not even proposed to her because I knew she wasn't the right one for me the day I went in the barn at the party (because I saw you but I didn't tell them that) and I said that I was so sorry for doing that, and that they shouldn't punish you for my mistake"

"AW, Junior never will I let you go again, I love you" Kris said to Junior and kissed him

"I have to go tell Jean and Matt that I got my racing license back!" Kris said jumping off the bed and running down the stairs

_Kris opened the door to see Matt there attempting to knock on the door. He had a look on his face like he had been there for awhile deciding to knock or not. Wonder what he's doing here? She thought._

"Matt, what are you doing here?" Kris asked him

"Uh, I have to talk to you and Junior" Matt said "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, let me go get Junior and I have to tell you some good news too"

"Hey, Junior, Matt's here., He wants to talk to us" Kris said walking into Juniors room

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute" Junior told Kris

"Alright, Matt what is it that you wanted?" Junior asked Matt

"Well, I wanted to tell you that I know I haven't been a very good friend lately because I have been upset about you guys getting together and the engagement but I want you guys to know that I want to be there for you guys and be a good friend because I know you belong together."

"We really appreciate it man" Junior said

"I know that this is hard for you but I want to stay friends with you." Kris said

"I'm here for you guys anytime…" Matt replied back to both of them

"Thanks Matt, Well, I want to go tell your mom the good news.." Kris told Matt

"Well, I'm not going home so I can't take you…"

"That's okay, I can walk" Kris said "I'm off then…bye guys" 

_Kris was walking through the fields to the Ritter's and all she could think about was Junior. She wanted to get married and start a family with Junior more then anything; she began to thing that it was becoming more important to her then racing. She didn't even know if Jean and Pablo would let her race flame or if Junior wanted kids. She never really talked about that to Junior. She got about halfway back and realized that she needed to talk to Junior before talking to Jean and Pablo._

**--Equine Center--**

_Matt walked in the Equine Center to go talk to Danni, he wanted to get his mind off of Kris and Junior so maybe getting together with Danni would take his mind off of it. Matt walked in the Equine Center and saw Danni…He had no idea what to say so all he done was go up to her and kiss her._

**--Davis'--**

"Junior, Where are you? I need to talk to you NOW!!" Kris screamed when she walked into the house, she didn't feel like walking all around the big house to find Junior

_Kris saw Junior walk into the Living room in a pair of jeans and a nice dress shirt like he always wears; but this time he look much more handsome. She had no clue what to say to him, did he want kids? What would she say to him to find out?_

"Yeah baby?" Junior asked when he sat down on the couch

"I don't know how your going to take this, but I just want to talk to you and see what you think" Kris said nervously

"You can tell me anything you know that right?"

"Yeah but this is a big life changing thing" Kris replied "I don't know if I want to race"

"WHAT? I went through all that to get you your license and you don't want to race?" Junior screamed


	10. I'm SOO Sorry!

**IM BACK.. I think.**

I'm extremely sorry to all of my readers and reviewers, I know I just abandoned this story and worse at a cliffhanger. I'm thinking of starting to write for this story again, for everyone that read it. I've been reading stories and people just stop doing them which was horrible. Wildfire has been over for quite some time now, and all inspiration was lost but I'm thinking of continuing for you guys. If you guys don't really care if I continue then review of PM me. I don't want to waste my time writing if no one is going to read. Sorry again.


	11. Come Get Me, When It's Over

**This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get a update. Again, Im so so so sorry for just quitting this story. and the shortness.**

* * *

_**Ch.10-Come Get Me, When It's Over.**_

"_**Yeah but this is a big life changing thing" Kris replied "I don't know if I want to race"**_

"_**WHAT? I went through all that to get you your license and you don't want to race?" Junior screamed**_

_All Kris could think was that he wasn't reacting that well, I mean he did go through all of that trouble and go it and no I'm just going to let it go? Should I tell him? Or Should I say that I do want to race?_

"Junior, just calm down, I'm going to explain." Junior nodded. "I want you in my life, I want to get married and have kids. I want to settle down with you, I cant race and have kids yeah I love to race but my life with you is way more important.

"You want kids?" Junior asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. Do you?" Kris replied.

"This is so great, I didn't think you wanted kids. Come on, lets go get started." Junior said pulling her up the stairs.

"Junior, not yet. Wait till after the wedding please." Kris laughed.

"Agreed. Now lets go out tonight, get ready. We have wedding plans to make" Junior said

"You want to make wedding plans?" Kris asked

"I can be suprising, and its for you so yes. Come on go get dressed. Lets go."

**--Equine Center--**

_**Matt walked in the Equine Center to go talk to Danni, he wanted to get his mind off of Kris and Junior so maybe getting together with Danni would take his mind off of it. Matt walked in the Equine Center and saw Danni…He had no idea what to say so all he done was go up to her and kiss her.**_

"Matt. Stop. " Dani pushed him away "No. I'm not going to be your rebound girl"

"Rebound girl? I don't want you to be my rebound girl" Matt stated

"Yes you do, Your not over Kris yet." Dani said

"Maybe, I'm not fully over her, but Dani I care about you a lot."

"Well, Matt come get me when it's over".

"Deal" Matt said then hugged her.

* * *

**Im thinking about one or two more chapters and this story is finished., I could continue it more or make a sequel but I'm going to have to have some ideas because I have NONE for this story. **

**NOW; I'm going to try something new. At the end of each chapter I'm going to ask a question or two and/or a poll thingie, please answer in the review, and I will answer in the next chapter.**

**QUESTIONS;  
Jonas Brothers? like them, love them or hate them?  
Metro Station? like them, love them, or hate them?  
--Which do you like better?**


	12. Sorry Again

**I know I said I would update like a long, long time ago but a couple of things came up. First, I ended up winning JOANS BROTHERS concert tickets which was unexpected, so I went which to there concert and it was AMAZING. Then school started, freshman so I was a little scared but I LOVE IT. Anyways I've been busy so I haven't had much time to do anything but I promise I should be updating soon. At least by the end of September. I made it long, because I wanted to actually keep my promise. But sorry for not updating sooner.**


End file.
